Altered Destiny
by TheZhafranEmpire
Summary: What If Kylo Ren Turned To The Light Side In Starkiller Base? What Changes In The Galaxy Would Have Happened If That Happened.. Spoiler For TFA
1. Chapter 1

Altered Destiny

 **Author'S Note**

Hello,This My First Time Making A Fanfic On I Have Very Little Experience In Writing So Go Easy On Me And Review With All Due Respect Because I Need Some Activity If I Want To Continue Because Im Also Only 13 Years Old

Beta Readers Are Very Welcome Here,TheZhafranEmpire

What Would Happen If Kylo Ren Accepted Han's Offer To Turn Back To The Light Side?

* * *

Chapter 1

'Please Son Turn Back To The Light,We Can Help You..."Han Said To Kylo Ren Who Was In Tears Looming Dangerously Over The Bottomless Pit Of Starkiller Base

Kylo Ren,Now Unmasked In Front of His ''Father''Crying With Regret Now Starts To See The Errors Of His Way,He Wants So Much To Be Teached Under Supreme Leader Snoke,But Against Better Judgement Chooses To Side With His ''Father''

Sudennly Something Awoke Inside Kylo Ren That Made His Heart Remember ''Ben Solo''

The Son Of Han Solo And Leia Organa Awoke Inside

And With All Willpower He Pushed Kylo Ren Aside And Kylo Ren Was No More

His Name Was Ben Solo

Suddenly Ben Showed Han His Tri Pronged Lightsaber And Exclaimed"I Am No longer Kylo Ren But Your Son Ben Solo''

Han Watched Proudly As His Son Gave Him His Tri Pronged Lightsaber

''Son,Im So Proud Of You...''

* * *

Rey And Finn Watched Afar As The Father Son Exchange Continued Without Any Interruptions

''Do You Really Think ''Kylo Ren Is Han Solo's Son?'' Finn Said Confused.

''I Don't Know,Lets Just See This For A Moment ...''Rey Answered

Below Them Chewbacca Was Also Watching Intently Deciding To Attack Kylo Ren Or To Stay Still...

''Son,Now Let's Get You Back Home..."

''Yes Father...

Suddenly General Hux came from above with an army of stormtroopers

''Well if it isn't han solo,the so called father of kylo ren...Troopers Set Your Blaster For ''Kill"

The Troopers immediatly set their blasters preparing to fire

Meanwhile rey and finn watched wide eyed at the army of stormtroopers ready to kill han

"No!''Screamed Rey...

Finn who had been watching immediatly started to quiet her down

''Shh.. if they hear us they could kill us...''finn said in a hushed tone

''But what should we do?''Rey questioned

''We should stay quiet and let's see what happens ...

Below them chewbacca hid behind the towers his arm ready to detonate the base

''we should probably get out of here''Han said to his son ''Ben Solo''

As The Skies darkened behind them "Ben Solo"had to make a choice,His Father or Snoke...

''Troopers...Fire!''Hux Screamed

A hundred laser bolts fired at han,While his son is deciding intently

Suddenly one of the laser hits han in the leg and arm...

Han suddenly cried out in pain his left leg and arm bleeding profusely

''Son,Help Me.."Han Said Getting Dizzy And losing consciousness

Kylo Ren,Now Ben Solo Snapped out of his reverie and ignited his tri pronged lightsaber deflecting most of the blaster shots and stopping the remaining ones on midair and sent them back to the stormtroopers killing most of them

''What Is the meaning of this''Hux screamed angrily as almost all of his stormtroopers are dead

''I Have chosen my path and i have chosen my Father's side and i will leave the first order along supreme leader snoke"Ben exclaimed proudly

General Hux now angered decides to leave''remember this, i will find you and i will tell supreme leader snoke and he will kill you and your family...''hux said venomously

After The last of the stormtroopers are dead and hux decides to leave,ben rushed to his father"Father,please dont leave me,im your son and im sorry for everything that i have done to you''ben said now crying

''Don't worry about that now,im proud of you for returning to the light side now i might not survive today so if i dont make it,I love you son...''That Was The Last thing han said before falling out of consciousness

''Father!...


	2. Chapter 2

Altered Destiny

Hello again,here i am with chapter 2 of Altered Destiny,we now see what happens next...

* * *

Chapter 2

''Father!''

Suddenly a bright light envelops ''Ben'' and knocks him unconcious,the last thing he saw being his father dying...

When ben woke up,he was no longer in the cold starkiller base,but a hot sandy place.''Where am i?"all ben could see was alot of sand and a spaceport not far from where he was right now,so with his better judgement he strode off to the spaceport with his tri pronged lightsaber in his belt and his mask on the sand even though he didn't want to wear the mask again because of it's many bad deeds and memories he must wear it,at least for a little while longer

''Better wear this for a while,the weather is scorching ''as he saw the twin suns at it's peak,he can't help but wonder what planet this is,he can't seem to remember ever going here. As ben was thinking along the way to the spaceport wearing his mask and seeming confused...

* * *

''There's been a great disturbance in the force''The old wise ben kenobi said to luke after burning the jawas preparing to depart to mos eisley

''What is it ben?''luke asked his old friend

''It's as if their was a downpour of the dark side,but...there is also the power of the light side appearing suddenly,we must hurry to mos eisley quickly!..."

Ben said urgently to luke...''come on guys,let's go''gesturing to C-3PO and R2-D2

Luke started his speeder intent on getting ben,threepio and artoo to mos eisley

Along the way,Ben had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

Meanwhile '' _Kylo Ren_ ''now arrived at the spaceport met a group of ''Stormtrooper''who's face armor looks different than what he was used seeing," _That's Strange,i don't remember the design being like that"_ Ben Mused In His Head,Suddenly the captain stopped ''Ben''from walking..."Halt,we need identifications"the stormtrooper captain questioned this masked person "Do you not know who i am,i am _Kylo Ren_ ,apprentice of supreme leader snoke the leader of the first order,Now **You** answer me,what planet is this?"Ben decided to use his old alias,to get information about this planet first...

The stormtrooper captain looks confused for a minute before answering"We do not know who this "Supreme Leader Snoke'' is,but there is no first order just the empire,Now Identifications!" as the stormtrooper urged kylo ren to hand over his identifications,ben can't help but wonder why this stormtrooper might be defective just like FN-2187 then deciding to use an old jedi mind trick,courtesy of his uncle's teachings."You don't need to see my identifications"Ren said waving his hand around the stormtrooper captain,it seemed to work because the next thing he said was"We don't need to see your identifications"the captai said,"What planet is this?"ben asked"The planet is tattoine sir."as the captain said that,ben can't help but wonder what was he doing here in this planet...then he said to the captain"Move along..."the captain and troops moved along the way checking other people...

''You don't need to see our identifications''Ben said waving his hand to the stormtrooper."Move along"ben said again and the captain followed they went without trouble luke asked ben"What was that ben?"His old friend answered "an old jedi mind trick,we should stop here in front of this cantina"ben jumped out of the speeder with luke following closeby"Oh dear master luke,what should we do?"Threepio asked his master,"You just stay here with Artoo,we'll be back in a minute"As luke walked away following ben artoo beeped a happy whistle to threepio"Well this is all your fault you bucket of bolts"Threepio countered smacking artoo's dome.

As luke sat at the bar,cantina music playing in the background and ben was looking for a pilot to alderaan kylo ren was already sitting beside a wookie which he found familiar looking,then he saw it...Behind him was "Han Solo" not the old father he remember dying but a young healthy and very much alive"Han Solo"just sitting there well ben's heart lit with joy and confusion,he can't help but be...Happy.

* * *

Yep,This Is Now Officialy A Time Travel Story Starring Kylo Ren,Luke And Han Solo,See You On The Next Update...


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 ,sorry for not updating for a week,depression and writer's block was the cause,anyways enjoy chapter 3

Kylo ren couldn't believe it,It's impossible,it's not true,this is all a lie…but he can't deny the fact that his father is very much alive he heard a lightsaber being activated and screaming,the utter silence in the cantina,wondering who he is,kylo ren then remembered if his ''Father"was still alive then his grandfather was still alive!.As he taps into the force he could feel it,Darth vader was still alive and well,he could see how much dark side swells within him him but he can also see a flicker of light in his heart,He still can't believe everything that's happened today.

After ben decapitated Ponda Baba,he walked to luke saying"I've found a pilot,let's go"As kylo watched the jedi and his uncle sitting across his "Father"and the wookie,all he could hear was"Alderaan,17.000 and no questions asked'He thought over if he should follow his father in a different ship or stowing away at his father's ship the _millennium falcon_ ,he chose the latter so he could be with his he heard gunfire and sees a rodian dead shot in front of his father,He made his choice he would follow his father&uncle on the millennium falcon

Ben Kenobi,sensing the disturbance nearby,decided to let it follow him and the Force will guide him with what he will do to the disturbance,for now he let if follow him"Now where's that ship?"Ben questioned as he entered the docking bay,he saw a modified YT-1300 Freighter"Come luke,we must leave to alderaan"ben gestured luke to follow him

Meanwhile,when no one was looking,kylo ren sneaked into his father's ship,the millennium to hide in the bottom of the ship,he heard it lift of along with blaster fire,when everything subsided kylo ren was about to leave when a blue lightsaber reached his throat

"Who Are You"

Yep,sorry for not updating for a week,and the meeting has started,what happens next?

Preview:when the millennium falcon was cruising to alderaan,ben who was pointing his lightsaber at kylo ren,sensed a great disturbance in the force…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I Do not in any way own these characters or story,they are rightfully owned by their creators**

 **Hey,Im Sorry for the Altered Destiny Hiatus But I Promise Im gonna continue it later,I Was gonna post it today but i lost the file so i have to start over,but i still remember the opening so here it goes..**

Chapter 4

"Who Are You"Ben Asked Dangerously to the stranger,As this was happening Ren was thinking of an excuse worthy enough to trick the old jedi master,he can't think of a good enough excuse before something happened,A disturbance in the force not as much when the starkiller destroyed 5 planets,but he saw the effect on the old jedi,seeing that it made him dizzy enough to turn off his lightsaber,he saw an opportunity to execute his plan"I Do not wish to harm you,i just wanted to see the famous smuggler han solo in action"Was the best excuse ren had in a short time of thinking, Ben seemingly buying his story at least for a while decided to bring the stranger to the main deck of the millenium falcon"Follow Me"was ben's order for the stranger to follow him to the main deck,There luke was training with his lightsaber,chewbacca playing with R2-D2 And his father there observing luke trainingas han saw them he exclaimed"Well who's this ripoff of darth vader,kiddo you've got everything wrong,especially the mask"Han said grinning"Ben who's this person?"Luke asked ben,ben answered with "We...Have a new member"Ben said quickly,now ren was observing his uncle and father together,Before he could say anything though he was cut off by ben who was watching him carefully,"Now You follow me"As ben urged ren to another room he began to become serious again''Now after we're finished we're gonna drop you back on tattoine and you will forget anything happened"Before ben could say anything further han shouted from the main deck saying something about a moon,As ben and ren went to the main deck what they saw a giant space station...


	5. Chapter 5

**Altered destiny chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer:I Do not in any way own the characters and story,they solely belong to george lucas and disney...**

 **This I made in a quick pace so forgive if me if there's any mistake...**

* * *

As ren,han,luke and ben saw the giant spacestation they all were alerted to how it may be dangerous,immideatly han urged them to hide in the secret compartmens while saying he never thought he might be smuggling himself,as the millennium falcon draws closer to the death star darth vader was waiting in the hangar bay feeling a presence he hadn't felt since mustafar while also feeling a new force presence both strong in the light and the dark side of the force,he must see this person immideatly,but before he could go to the ship he was called by his superior,General Tarkin wanting to call he left the ship ordering the stormtroopers to search the ship and bring in anybody alive,as vader left the hangar bay han urged them to attack the stormtroopers by surprise,elsewhere a stormtrooper in the tower watched confused at the scene happening in the ship,when everybody got out of the ship,they were all wearing stormtrooper outfits except Chewbacca who was pretending to be taken hostage while kylo ren was bringing his lightsaber just in case things get dangerous…

After grouping themselves in the tower Ben decide to shut down the tractor beam alone,"But ben,what about you?"Luke asked his mentor…"I'll be fine,just stay here"Ben Said to his apprentice but it didn't stop luke from worrying about his friend and mentor,After ben left the tower han realized that the princess was in cell-block 2187,when luke asked the stranger if he would come,Ren Followed luke to the prison room Unfortunately there were some stormtroopers and imperial agents so ren had to make a decision,Let the others fight while he quietly hide his powers,or help them but with the consuqence of them knowing his powers and identity,he chose the latter while thinking about the risks,he ignited his tri pronged lightsaber attacking the stormtroopers,after every stormtrooper was dead luke asked cautiously"Where did you get that lightsaber,And Who are you?"As luke asked Ren leia came out of the prison room with han behind him, when they walked through with no problem to the main hangar bay what they saw made them stop in their tracks,It Was Darth Vader And He Looks Interested In The Stranger….

 **Yep,Now This is going off canon starting now..**


End file.
